The Soundless Scream
by Utopiste
Summary: Figé dans la pierre, Discord est silencieux. Du moins en apparence. Parce qu'en réalité, depuis une éternité, il crie dans sa prison. Mais il y a des éternités plus longues que d'autres...


_Cet OS est écrit pour la nuit du FoF, il fallait improviser sur le thème "Objectif' en une heure. J'ai tout de suite su que je voulais écrire sur Discord, parce que... Bah parce que si je regarde la série, c'est autant pour ses vilains que ses héroïnes. Bref, cet OS se situe un peu avant le retour de Discord.  
_

_Donc, euh, enjoy ?_

* * *

Au sein de sa gogue de pierre, Discord hurlait pour l'éternité.

Le dragon savait à quel point cela était inutile. Il savait que parler dans le silence était étrange, loufoque, illogique. Chaotique, presque.

_« __**Chaos **__: nom masculin. Mythologie et théologie : Espace immense indifférencié préexistant à toutes choses, et notamment à la lumière. »_

oOo

La lumière.

C'était bien ce qui lui manquait le plus. Les étoiles qu'il pouvait faire danser dans les cieux, le soleil et la lune s'échangeant leurs rôles, la lueur mouvante du feu dans l'obscurité, et les ombres. Les Ombres, les formes imprécises jouant leur propre pièce sur le sol. Il les aimait tout particulièrement : en fait, elles étaient sa création. Cela lui plaisait, de pouvoir faire d'elles des acteurs. Tout comme ces équidés : elles avaient été si simples si malléables, si faciles à manipuler...

Même si, pour être honnête, il avait bien aimé cette petite chose, une vraie puce à sauter sur place sans arrêt, un générateur de rire sur pattes. Pinkamena Diane Pie . Elle avait été plus dure que les autres à manipuler, non du fait d'une quelconque résistance - elle était encore jeune - mais car il y était fondamentalement opposé. Au fond, elle n'était pas vraiment son ennemie. C'était les autres qui l'avaient montée contre lui, ces autres gamines péremptoires. Ils auraient pu être heureux ensembles, avec les pluies de chocolat et les grenouilles couineuses et toutes ces choses qui l'auraient faîte rire. Il aurait juste fallu la restructurer un petit peu, la faire oublier ses amis, la faire le vénérer, lui, le seul qui aurait dorénavant le droit de la faire rire. Il aurait pu...

Ne pas se détourner de son objectif premier. Le Chaos.

oOo

_« État d'enchevêtrement, d'amalgame d'objets nombreux et hétéroclites; amas d'objets confus et désordonné. »_

Son corps était un patchwork. Lors de sa création, on lui avait donné un peu de toute : patte de griffon, de bouc, cornes... Il aimait ça. Ça le représentait bien.

La chaos n'était pas beau, à proprement parler : il n'avait pas la majesté du soleil au zénith sur la vallée ou la grâce de la lune se reflétant timidement dans la mer. Il était un amas de tout, de façon illogique, folle, drôle, et charmante. Il n'avait pas la beauté, il avait le charme. Dans son monde, la beauté n'existait pas. Tout était comme il voulait l'être, et pas autrement : aucune de ces conventions stupides, aucun de ces modèles de beauté inatteignables. Il le voyait bien, que ça leur pesait, quelque part. Twilight Sparkle aurait voulu ressembler à son mentor en tout point, Applejack se destinait à ressembler à sa mère et sa grand-mère avant elle sans vraiment le désirer, Fluttershy la douce aurait voulu avoir maintien et prestance, même Rainbow Dash, au fond d'elle, avait cette tentation instinctive de ressembler aux poneys des photos. Au final, seule Rarity avait vraiment de l'amour pour celle qu'elle était, sa beauté, son originalité. Ce n'était pas de leur faute, c'était cette société trop ordonnée, avec tous ces canons de ce à quoi doivent ressembler les juments. Et celle qui en souffrait le plus était bien sa Pinkie.

Il l'avait vu, ça aussi. Sa crainte profonde que ses amies ne l'aiment pas vraiment, son envie de changer, d'être acceptée et prise au sérieux. Derrière son air joyeux et ses rires, elle n'était pas vraiment aussi pleine d'amour pour elle qu'elle le paraissait de prime abord. Tout ça à cause de l'ordre.

oOo

_« Désordre social, politique ou économique; état d'agitation et d'anarchie. »_

Lui, si il établissait le Chaos, il changerait cela. Il démolirait les gouvernements, les canons et les règles. Il laisserait tout le monde vivre sa vie. Il vivra la sienne, lui aussi. Il vivra le Chaos. Il rira.

Il sortira.

Il sortira.

Il sortira.

C'était, et ça resterait, son objectif. Il sortira, il établira le Chaos, il les sauvera, au final, ils ne s'en rendaient pas encore compte, voilà tout.

* * *

Sur la statue, un phénomène très étrange se déroula. Contre-nature, dérangeant, pas _normal_.

Un saphir se détacha de la pierre comme une larme et roula le long de sa joue.

Devant Discord, la princesse Celestia soupira. Elle n'avait vraiment, vraiment jamais voulu ça. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle fasse quelque chose pour arranger ça. Sa corne luisit, puis une feuille et une plume s'élevèrent devant son chanfrein.

Sur le parchemin, elle écrivit en gros, en encre rouge : **OBJECTIF**.

**Objectif **: _en jargon militaire, point ou espace défini contre lequel est dirigée une opération militaire. Au figuré, but déterminé d'une action._


End file.
